How Casanova learnt to be so skillful
by LiteraryHeaven
Summary: There must have been someone to teach Casanova the skills he has right? Rated M for future chapters...


**Disclaimer: i do not own any part of Casanova... :)**

**How Casanova learnt to be so skillful**

"_Knowledge is gained by learning; trust by doubt; skill by practice; and love by love."_

She had told him to wait in the bathroom until she arrived, and he obliged for she was the most beautiful, powerful and knowledgeable woman he had ever met, although this was probably because she was the only woman he had met in his entire fourteen years of age, for he had only known his mother and grandmother and they certainly do not count. The name of his goddess was Valentina and she was five years his senior, she had dark chocolate brown hair down past her shoulders, the darkest brown eyes he had ever looked into, the plumpest, juiciest lips, beautifully constructed facial bones, but the most riveting part of her was her perfectly curved body. And he was head over heels in love with her.

There was no clock in the bathroom or any other means of knowing the time but young Casanova was certain he had been waiting for over an hour before he heard the footsteps of a woman's expensive heeled shoes coming towards the bathroom. He held his breathe, in case it was someone other than his beloved, while the door handle slowly twisted.

Stepping excruciatingly slowly into the grand bathroom was Valentina in a red silk robe and in one hand she had clenched was a simple black scarf. Casanova could not speak; only stare at the creamy skin of her legs which was exposed beneath her robe.

'_I must be dead.'_ The young boy thought to himself as the young woman closed the door with her foot and locked it shut. He swallowed when he saw her slowly take her shoes off; she smiled seeing his tension increase with every move she made. She took her time to blow out every single candle that illuminated the room except for one and made her way to Casanova.

Casanova was still in another world by the time his goddess made her way to him and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, he took in a sharp breathe and didn't dare to move. Her close proximity was too good to be true and he didn't want to ruin anything.

Valentina began to whisper rather huskily into Casanovas ear "ahh my dear Casanova, tonight you will learn what it means to please a lady… for I know that one day you shall be the name on every woman's lips, you are already on the minds of all the little girls, and until you become the most wanted man in all of Venice I will know that my work as your mentor tonight has paid off… I can already see you growing to be quite a fetching young man to look at…" she trailed off as she finished unbuttoning his shirt, she dragged a hand from Casanovas tanned collar bone to his tanned hip and hummed an approval, as if she liked what she was seeing.

Casanova was growing more and more aroused with every word she was saying but yet he was still confused as to what she was talking about.

"Valentina I'm…" he started but was soon broken off by Valentina.

"Shhh Casanova"

"But I…" he attempted to continue what he was trying to say but yet again was interrupted by Valentina's soft whisper in his ear.

"Don't fret my dear, I promise you will enjoy this" and on the last word she reached for her scarf and wrapped it around Casanova's head and covered his sense of sight. For a moment Casanova was too stunned to comprehend what had just happened to him but as soon as he realized he couldn't see anything he yelped in fear.

"Shhh my baby, its okay… you will adjust soon enough, but I can't ruin your complete innocence too soon…" Valentina began to mumble to him in her husky voice which she used especially at times like these. "I'm going to teach you how to touch a woman in her most sensitive spot" she said to him and took his hand under the tap and wet it slightly, "you don't always need to wet your fingers but since this is your first time I'm going to make it as easy and pleasurable for you as possible"

By this point Casanova had pieced together what the purpose was of tonight and even though he tried as hard as he could, he could not stop himself from feeling all the more aroused by the thought. Casanova gasped at the tightening in his pants.

"Give me your middle finger" Valentina ordered. He did as she said.

Valentina had shed her robe and was now standing in the nude, and she could not help but feel somewhat content as she directed Casanovas finger towards her center…

* * *

OMG! Cliff-hanger sorry guys review and i just might continue ;)


End file.
